A Whole New Life
by Run Maharani
Summary: "Dan tentang Yunho hyung, bahkan kalau dia menyuruhku mati, agar dia bahagia aku bisa mengabulkan permintaannya."... Written in Jaejoong's point of view. Epep tentang DBSK.. Mind to read?


Haaaahh... (sighing out loud)

Finally I finish my last exam, and I've had a wonderful farewell party today..

Cuma saya harus bimbel intensif selama 3 minggu buat SNMPTN, padahal aku pengen banget bisa apdet epep tiap hari.. T.T

Aku kasian aja liat Yun-Jae yang kemaren itu terbengkalai..

Jujur, epep ini kepikiran terus sama aku waktu ujian.. hehe..

Oke deh.. Udahan curhatnya.. Cekidotss.

* * *

><p>Disc: If I own them, you will be watching this. hehe..<p>

Warn: fail angst, karakter lemah2 semua, cengeng, abal, dll

Seperti biasa, kalau ada yang gak suka sama epep ini, carilah Cho Kyuhyun dan buatlah dia nyangkut di Tiang listrik supaya da gak gangguin SUngmin lagi. ^^

* * *

><p>Jaejoong POV<p>

Aku dan Junsu melewati lapangan basket saat nama Jung Yunho dielu-elukan oleh semua orang satu sekolah. Bintang basket itu memang memiliki tampang yang jauh di atas rata-rata, ditambah lagi bakat alamiah 'menebar feromon' yang dimilikinya, semua murid perempuan di sekolah sangat menggilainya. Diapun dengan senang hati menerima fans gila sebanyak itu, dia juga menikmatinya. Dan sekarang, yang kudengar adalah dia terpilih mewakili sekolah untuk turnamen basket nasional antar pelajar.

"Hyung, chukhae yo.." kataku saat dia melewatiku sambil membawa bola basket di tangan kirinya. Seragam basketnya terlihat basah, dan fangirls yang dia punya pasti sangat suka melihat pemandangan ini.

Dia menyeringai lalu melewatiku begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar seorangpun bicara. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauhiku lalu aku menarik napas berat. Selalu begitu.

"Isshh.. Sikap macam apa itu? Sudahlah hyung, jangan pedulikan dia lagi, muak aku melihatnya." Kata Junsu. Khas Junsu sekali, sarkastis dan to the point. Aku tersenyum sekilas melihatnya yang memasang tampang kesal begitu. Anak ini memang imut.

"Haha.." aku memaksakan sedikit tawa yang bahkan bagi diriku sendiri terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Bagaimanapun dia kan hyung-ku juga." Kataku. Junsu menyeringai.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, hyung.. Sudah kumusuhi dia. Apa pernah sekali saja dia menganggapmu sebagai adiknya? Tidak kan? Jadi lupakan saja.."

"Aku kan memang bukan adiknya, Junsu-ya.. Aku hanya adik tirinya." Kataku membenarkan statement Junsu.

"Ah, terserah apa katamu lah Hyung. Capek kalau berdebat masalah ini denganmu. Ayo kita ke perpustakaan.." Junsu menarik tanganku, dan aku hanya menurut.

Aku Kim Jaejoong. Anak tiri dari keluarga Jung. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak tiri yang sengaja diangkat oleh orangtuaku, tapi mereka dengan terpaksa harus merawatku. Ibu kandungku adalah anak kedua keluarga Jung, menikah dengan ayahku yang bermarga Kim tanpa mendapat restu dari keluarga besar Jung. Ibuku lalu terusir dari keluarga itu. Mereka meninggal saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun karena sebuah insiden pengeboman hotel milik ayahku. Dengan itu, aku resmi hidup sebatangkara. Namun ketika keluarga besar Jung mendapat informasi itu, mereka mencariku. Dan akhirnya aku diangkat anak oleh pamanku sendiri, kakak kandung dari ibuku. Namun melihat wajah kecilku yang tidak berdosa dan minta dikasihani tidak serta membuat mereka melupakan kesalahan yang telah dibuat ibuku—meninggalkan keluarga Jung—dan akhirnya mereka malah membenciku.

Semua keluarga Jung, apalagi Jung Yunho, kakak tiriku. Sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke keluarga ini, dia yang berusia setahun diatasku itu sudah memperlihatkan dengan jelas rasa tidak sukanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang rasa bencinya itu seakan-akan terus bertambah. Aku bisa apa? Hanya menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Kenyataannya memang aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Haha.. lucu juga,, Mengingat aku sangat menyayanginya.

Sekarang adalah tahun keduaku di Senior Highschool, dan Yunho berada pada tahun ketiga. Sahabatku Junsu adalah orang yang paling tau dengan sejarah kehidupanku, dia tau semua hal yang terjadi padaku. Mulai dari semua keluarga Jung membenciku, sampai Yunho yang tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Untungnya ada Junsu, paling tidak aku tau kalau masih ada orang di dunia ini yang menyayangiku.

=*Rn*=

"Jaejoong..." seseorang memanggilku saat aku akan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu sekolah. Spontan aku menoleh ke belakang.

BUGH!

Aku mundur dua langkah ke belakang, darah keluar dari hidungku. Segera aku menghapusnya dengan punggung tanganku.

"Ok Taecyeon?" tanyaku saat aku melihat ke arah orang yang memukulku tadi. Dia bersama empat orang temannya sekarang memandangku dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan seolah-olah mereka akan menghabisi nyawaku saat ini juga.

"Ada masalah denganku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," kata Tecyeon. "Tapi dengan hyung-mu, banyak." Jawabnya sambil mendekatiku. Aku kembali mundur namun terhenti saat aku merasakan tidak ada lagi space untuk aku melangkah. Sekarang aku sudah berada tepat di pinggiran tangga yang paling atas.

"Apa hubungannya dengan pukulan tadi?" tanyaku lagi. Taecyeon mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Aku hanya sakit hati dengan hyung-mu yang sombong itu. Kau tau? Seharusnya aku yang mewakili sekolah ke turnamen nasional. Tapi malah dia yang dipilih oleh sonsaengnim. Kau tau bagaimana bencinya aku sekarang terhadap dia? Sangat benci sampai ingin membunuhnya." Tacyeon menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, seolah-olah bersiap untuk menghajarku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cih! Pengecut sepertimu memang selalu begitu ya? Kalau kau benci pada hyung-ku, maka cari dan pukuli dia! Kenapa harus aku? Kau sebegitu takutnya ya dengan hyung-ku? Pantas saja kau selalu dikalahkan olehnya. Ternyata kau sepengecut ini."

BUGH!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di rahang kiriku, sampai aku terjatuh dari anak tangga yang paling atas sampai ke bawah. Bisa kurasakan sakit di punggungku karena membentur lantai. Aku belum bisa berdiri saat Taecyeon kembali menghampiriku dan menarik kerah bajuku sampai aku berdiri.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah, Jaejoong! Tamatlah riwayatmu."

"Huh.. Pantas saja hyung-ku akan selalu menang darimu, ternyata kau seorang pecundang." Selanjutnya, yang kurasakan adalah pukulan bertubi-tubi dari banyak orang. Sakit mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhku yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Sampai aku merasakan sakit luar biasa saat sebuah benda keras menghantam bagian dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan darah keluar dari mulutku begitu banyak dan dalam hitungan detik jalan napasku tercekat, oksigen tidak bisa masuk ke paru-paruku. Sakit, mataku bahkan sudah tidak bisa terbuka lagi.

"Hhhh.. hyung~.." seketika itu juga aku merasakan kegelapan menyelimutiku.

=*Rn*=

Normal POV

Junsu berlari sekencang yang dia bisa ke kelas Yunho dan mendapatinya sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yunho harus tau kondisi adiknya.

"Hyung... hosh.. hosh.." Junsu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah berlari kencang dari UKS di lantai satu sampai ruang kelas Yunho di lantai tiga.

"Kenapa?" kata Yunho dingin.

"Jaejoong... hosh.. hyung, Jae hyung.."

"Aish.. kenapa lagi anak itu? Dikerjai teman sekelasnya lagi? Pingsan terkena bola basket lagi?" Yunho lalu tertawa diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Jae hyung.. dikeroyok, dan sekarang dia di UKS.." jawab Junsu sambil tetap mengatur napasnya.

"Ah, paling hanya luka biasa. Biarkan saja, tidak usah sekhawatir itu." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Tidak hyung.. Kondisinya sangat parah. Dari tadi dia terus-terusan memuntahkan darah. Dokter UKS saja sudah menyerah dan dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Aku takut hyung.. Tolonglah.." jelas Junsu panjang lebar, dia sudah hampir menangis membayangkan keadaan Jaejoong yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

"Aku bisa menolong apa? Jangan berlebihan, anak kecil.. Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa."Yunho malah meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan temannya.

"Tolonglah hyung, dari tadi dia memanggilmu.."

"Akal-akalanmu saja. Sudah pergi sana! Aku sibuk." Usir Yunho. Junsu belum mau menyerah.

"Tapi hyung~"

"Sudahlah.. Pergi kubilang."

"Kau jangan menyesal kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya!" Junsu segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho, Yunho lalu tersenyum sinis. 'tidak akan' gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara sirine ambulans. Yunho yang penasaran segera menuju balkon kelasnya di lantai tiga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia lalu tersentak saat melihat orang itu terbaring sambil dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, dan kulitnya memucat walaupun bibirnya ditutupi oleh darah. Kondisinya memang sangat mengerikan, sangat parah.

"Jae..joong.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hei Yun, bukannya itu adikmu ya? Ya ampun, kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Itu pasti sakit sekali.." kata Siwon, teman sekelas Yunho.

Yunho diam sebentar sampai ambulans itu bergerak menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo masuk!" kata Yunho pada Siwon.

"Kau.. tidak khawatir? Sepertinya kondisi adikmu parah." Kata Siwon lagi.

"Kan ada dokter yang akan menanganinya. Jadi santai saja." Jawab Yunho. Siwon hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya.

=*Rn*=

Sudah dua hari Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, dengan tubuh yang dililit berbagai macam selang. Junsu menungguinya selalu. Herannya, setelah dihubungi orang tua Jaejoong hanya mengirimkan uang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak pada Junsu untuk mengurus keperluan rumah sakit jaejoong. Mereka tidak sedikitpun memancarkan aura kekhawatiran. Mungkin mereka mengira ini hanyalah kecelakaan kecil, tapi mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Dokter Yoochun, dokter yang menangani Jaejoong mengatakan pada Junsu bahwa Jaejoong menerima pukulan yang sangat keras di bagian dadanya. Dua buah tulang rusuknya patah dan menusuk paru-parunya, mengakibatkan paru-paru kanan jaejoong rusak. Ditambah lagi dengan gumpalan darah akibat pukulan menambah buruk kondisi paru-paru kanannya. Kesimpulannya, paru-paru kanan Jaejoong sekarang sudah sangat sulit untuk menjalankan fungsinya dengan normal lagi.

Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata indah Junsu. Dia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang berada di posisi Jaejoong itu adalah dirinya. Saat tidak ada lagi orang yang menyayanginya, Junsu pasti sudah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, dia tetap bertahan. Dan sayangnya, orang-orang itu begitu tega menyakiti hati Jaejoong yang sebaik itu.

"Jun..su..yah..."

Junsu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong seang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia masih sangat lemah, dan sakit.

"Hyung.. kau sudah bangun hyung.. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." air mata lagi-lagi turun di pipi Junsu.

"Ke..na..pa.. me..na..ngis.." kata Jaejoong dari balik masker oksigennya. Jelas sekali terdengar kalau Jaejoong dengan susah payah menghela napasnya. Mengingat itu, Junsu tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

"Aku hanya senang hyung sudah bangun.. Apa yang hyung rasakan sekarang? Mana yang sakit hyung?" taya Junsu beruntun.

"Aku.. hh.. hanya.. Su..lit.. ber.. na..pas.. hh.."jawab Jaejoong dengan susah payah. Dia memegangi dadanya, meringis sedikit lalu memejamkan matanya. "Dadaku..hh.. sa..kit.. Jun..su..yah..hh.."

Junsu sdikit panik mendengar hyung-nya itu kesakitan. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter.." Junsu segera berlari ke luar ruangan dan kembali bersama dokter Yoochun. Setelah agak lama memeriksa Jaejoong sampai akhirnya dia tertidur, Yoochun lalu mengajak Junsu bicara.

"Seperti yang kukatakan waktu itu, Junsu-ssi. Kondisinya sangat tidak baik. Dan sepertinya mulai sekarang dia akan sering merasakan hal yang seperti tadi. Jadi, selalu sediakan inhaler untuk menjaga bila suatu waktu dia kesulitan bernapas. Mulai saat ini juga, Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah atau melakukan kegiatan fisik yang berat." Junsu hanya terdiam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

=*Rn*=

Sudah menginjak minggu ke dua Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang berniat melihat keadaannya. Hanya Junsu yang selalu ada di dekat Jaejoong, namun dia tidak pernah mengeluh, dan tidak pernah bertanya.

"Hyung.. sudah kau pkirkan tawaranku tempo hari? Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" tanya Junsu pada jaejoong yang sekarang berada dalam posisi setengah duduk, masih memakai selang oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak usah Junsu-yah.. Aku tau ahjuma memang baik dan dia menyayangiku seperti dia menyayangimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga Jung. Bagaimanapun merekalah yang membesarkanku sampai seperti ini. Mianhae, Junsu-yah.. Bukannya aku tidak mau jadi saudaramu dan tinggal di rumahmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Tolong mengerti ya dolphin.." senyuman itu masih melengkung di bibir pucat Jaejoong. Hati Junsu miris melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau tersiksa di sana? Kau begini juga gara-gara Yunho kan? Sudahlah hyung, lupakan saja mereka." Kata Junsu lagi.

"Tidak bisa Junsu.. mengertilah.. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Dan tentang Yunho hyung, bahkan kalau dia menyuruhku mati, agar dia bahagia aku bisa mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Kau bodoh hyung.." kata Junsu lembut.

"Ini bukan kebodohan Junsu-yah.. Itu karena aku menyayanginya lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingi berada jauh darinya. Dia hyung-ku satu-satunya. Hanya dia saudara yang kumiliki.."

"Meskipun dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tidak pernah bicara sepatah katapun padamu? Meski dia tidak mempedulikanmu?" Junsu mulai terlihat kesal.

"Iya. Jawabannya akan terus begitu." Kata Jaejoong mantap.

"Terserah kau lah hyung. Capek aku bicara denganmu." Junsu akhirnya menyerah.

Di sisi lain, ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan pembicaraan itu, ada sepasang telinga yang mendengar percakapan itu. Jung Yunho.. Dan sekarang dirinya diliputi sebentuk rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Namun dalam sekejap, ego-nya memenangkan hatinya kembali. Dia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruang rawat jaejoong dan membuang bunga lili putih yang tadi dibawanya ke tong sampah.

'_bahkan kalau dia menyuruhku mati, agar dia bahagia aku bisa mengabulkan permintaannya__'_

'_Itu karena aku menyayanginya lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri.'_

Jantung Yunho mendadak nyeri.

=*Rn*=

3 Months Later

Jaejoong POV

Aku sedang menghirup inhalerku saat Yunho hyung membunyikan klakson berkali-kali pertanda menyuruhku bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Napasku sering sesak di pagi hari, jadi hampir tiap pagi Yunho hyung selalu marah karena ketrlambatanku. Aku segera menuju ke mobil sambil menggenggam inhaler di tanganku.

Baru setengah perjalanan, Yunho hyung menghentikan mobilnya. Aku sedikit kaget kenapa dia malah berhenti saat kami sudah hampir terlambat?

"Turun." Katanya dingin.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Ini masih sangat jauh dari sekolah dan tidak mungkin aku berjalan ke sana. Pasti aku akan sangat terlambat.

"Turun, kataku!" segera aku turun dari mobil itu, tidak mau membuat Yunho hyung semakin marah. Dia lalu meninggalkanku dan melesat ke sekolah, sedangkan aku harus berjalan kaki.

Setibanya di depan gerbang, tentunya sonsaengnin segera menghadangku. Sialnya, yang piket hari ini adalah guru olahraga. Setelah dia memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untukku agak lama, dia memutuskan untuk menyuruhku berlari keliling lapangan sekolah—yang hampir seluas lapangan bola—sepuluh putaran. Bisa mati aku. Tapi biar saja lah, yang penting dibolehkan masuk.

Aku memulai lariku, dan aku yakin saat ini aku sedang menjadi tontonan semua orang di sekolah. Terbukti dengan semua warga kelas di lantai dua dan tida menengok ke bawah semuanya. Ada yang menertawakanku, ada pula yang memandang iba.

"Jaejoong hyung.. hentikan.." Junsu, dia menyusulku. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Gwaencanha Junsu-yah.. Aku bisa kok.. Lagipula ini memang kesalahanku." Aku terus melanjutkan lariku. Junsu berdiri di tempat itu, mengawasiku. Anak itu memang selalu begitu.

Di putaran ke lima, napasku sudah mulai pendek-pendek. Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja acara lariku ini daripada aku harus masuk UKS seharian, masa jauh-jauh berjalan ke sekolah akhirnya malah berdiam di UKS.

Junsu segera menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk kembali ke kelas kami di lantai dua. Saat pelajaran kedua berlangsung, napasku semakin tidak beraturan. Oksigen yang aku hirup sepertinya tidak cukup untuk paru-paruku. Aku menidurkan kepalaku ke meja, dan dengan cepat Junsu segera mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi padaku.

"Hyung mana inhalernya?" kata Junsu yang sudah sibuk mencari inhaler di tasku. Aku juga lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"Aku.. hh.. hh.." Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku butuh inhaler itu secepatnya. Tapi mana dia?

"Hyung, inhalernya tidak ketemu.." Junsu mulai panik. "Hyung, kita ke UKS saja ya.. Hyung masih bisa tahan kan?" Aku mengangguk. Junsu lalu membawaku ke UKS setelah minta izin pada sonsaengnim.

Aku benar-benar sudah lemas. Dadaku sesak, rasanya oksigen menolak untuk masuk ke paru-paruku.

Normal POV

Junsu membantu Jaejoong berjalan ke UKS. Jaejoong yang sudah lemas tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Di koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Changmin—junior Yunho di klub basket—. Yunho hanya lewat saja tanpa ada niat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Sedangkan Changmin memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang pucat, nyaris membiru.

"Hyung.. Sepertinya Jaejoong hyung sakit.. Lihatlah, dia pucat sekali. Berjalanpun harus dibantu oleh Junsu hyung.." kata Changmin khawatir. Yunho hanya terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Hyung.. kau ini kenapa sih? Dia itu kan adikmu, lihatlah dia pucat seperti mayat begitu kau masih tidak peduli?" kata Changmin lagi, kali ini lebih ketus.

"Ah, Changmin-ah.. Kau memang Hoobae yang menjengkelkan." Kata Yunho sambil terus berjalan. Changmin berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang mengecek kondisi Jaejoong.

BRUUKKK!

"Jae Hyung!" terdengar pekikan ala lumba-lumba Junsu yang begitu nyaring, membuat Changmin terkejut. Dia segera berlari ke arah Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Astaga, Junsu hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jae hyung bisa seperti ini?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan inhalernya, Jae hyung sulit bernapas kalau tanpa benda itu.." Junsu sudah hampir menangis.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja." Changmin mengangkat tubuh ringan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke mobilnya diikuti oleh Junsu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya, dia mendengar suara tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke lantai, dan rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong kenapa-napa?

=*Rn*=

Junsu merasakan hal ini seperti dejavu. Dia merasa kembali ke tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Jaejoong pertama kali dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisi yang sama, hanya saja kali ini muka Jaejoong tidak dihiasi lebam-lebam bekas pukulan.

Changmin juga menunggui Jaejoong, dia terlihat khawatir sekali. Sesekali dia mencoba menghubungi Yunho berharap hatinya akan melunak. Namun nihil.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong terbuka.

"Yunho hyung?" Changmin sedikit berteriak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Junsu. Perlahan Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya itu. Dia memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan tirus meski separohnya disembunyikan oleh masker oksigen. Mereka diam. Tidak ada yang punya ide untuk bicara.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka sayu. Rasa lelah dan rasa sakit jelas tergambar di sana. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah dingin Yunho, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu sebentuk bulan sabit terukir di bibir kecilnya.

"Yun..ho..hyung..." setetes airmata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua sudut mata Jaejoong. Bahagia, yang dia rasakan adalah bahagia. Setidaknya Yunho datang untuk menjenguknya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak dipasangi infus, mencoba meraih tangan Yunho yang berada terlalu jauh dari tangannya.

"Hyung..hh.." Yunho membeku, tidak kuat melihat adegan di depan matanya. Sakit, dia merasakan sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, tertinggal di mobilku." Yunho meletakkan inhaler Jaejoong tepat di atas tangan yang dia ulurkan tadi. Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam benda kecil itu dengan erat. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kecewa yang sangat di hatinya. Yunho lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada seorangpun.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong menangis dalam diam segera memeluknya. Hati Junsu sangat sakit melihat adegan itu. Kenapa hyung-nya itu tidak dibiarkan bahagia? Kenapa yang ada hanya airmata saja di pipinya?

"Se..gi..tu.. tidak.. pan..tas..kah.. aku.. di..sa..ya..ngi..Jun..su..yah? Apa..sa..lah..ku..? Be..rii..tau.. aku.. Agar.. hyung..sa..yang..pa..da..ku.." Changminpun ikut menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Hyung tidak salah. Siapa bilang tidak pantas? Aku dan Junsu sangat menyayangi hyung.. Jadi hyung harus sembuh untuk kami berdua.. Janji?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku.. ti..dak..ingin.. sem..buh.."

"Jae hyung bilang apa? Hyung akan sembuh, dokter Yoochun itu sangat hebat, dia bisa menyembuhkan hyung.." kata Junsu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Tidak.. ada.. yang.. sayang.. padaku.. kan? Le..bih.. baik.. aku.. ma..ti.. sa..ja.. ka..lau.. hyung.. akan.. lebih.. me..nyu..kai..nya.."

"Hyung bicara apa sih?" Junsu mulai kesal.

"Aku..mau.. is..ti..ra..hat.." Jaejoong menutup matanya.

=*Rn*=

Jaejoong mengambil Handphone-nya dan mendial nomor Yunho untuk yang pertama kalinya. Biasanya dia selalu takut melakukan hal itu, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Yang dia dapat hanyalah mailbox.

Tidak apa, dengan itu dia sudah senang.

"Yoboseyo.. Hyung.. Ini kali pertama aku menelponmu, tapi sayang kau tidak mengangkatnya ya.. Aku ingin bicara panjang lebar dengan hyung.. Aku ingin mengatakan seberapa besar aku menyayangi hyung.. Aku ingin mendengar hyung memanggil namaku.. Aku ingin hyung tersenyum untukku. Aku ingin hyung memegang tanganku saat aku sakit.. Memelukku saat aku kedinginan.. dan.. ah.. banyak sekali ya hyung? Sungguh tak tau diri aku ini."

"Melihat hyung saja aku sudah sangat senang. Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa hyung membenciku.. Apa karena aku bukan keluarga Jung? Kalau iya, maafkan aku hyung.. Aku tidak punya kuasa atas itu.."

"Maukah hyung menemuiku di taman siang ini? Aku akan menunggu sampai hyung datang. Maukah hyung mengabulkan permintaanku? Anggap saja ini bukan permintaan dongsaeng yang hyung benci, anggap saja ini permintaan seseorang untuk terakhir kalinya. Mau kan hyung? Aku sangat berharap kau datang."

"Aku mencintaimu hyung.."

Yunho menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku takut Jae.. Aku takut kalau akhirnya aku malah mencintaimu.. Mencintaimu dengan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.."

=*Rn*=

Sudah lima jam Jaejoong duduk di ayunan taman itu. Dia sengaja kabur dari rumah sakit tanpa membawa handphonenya. Tidak peduli dengan Junsu dan Changmin yang akan semakin khawatir.

Sesekali dia menghirup inhalernya dalam-dalam. Dia harus menguatkan diri meski rasanya dia bisa roboh kapan saja.

Yunho memperhatikannya dari jauh. Jaejoong mulai meringis memegangi dadanya. Inhaler itu sepertinya sudah tidak membantunya lagi. Dalam hitungan detik, Jaejoong terhempas ke tanah. Yunho yang kaget segera menghampirinya.

"Buka matamu! Hei!" dia menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit.

"Hyuunngg... nghh.." dia terkulai lemas di pelukan Yunho. Yunho segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

=*Rn*=

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekarang kritis, dia harus segera dioperasi. Namun mereka harus menunggu kesiapan mental Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mohon, kau mau dioperasi.." kata Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah hyung.. Begini saja aku sudah senang.. Aku sudah capek.. Kita akhiri saja ya? Rasanya sakit hyung.. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya.." kata jaejoong lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Yunho menitikkan airmatanya.

"Meski kau akan menyakitiku? Kau bilang kau ingin melakukan apapun agar aku bahagia kan? Makanya, lakukan hal ini! Ini satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatku bahagia!" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Terlalu sakit.. Ini sulit hyung.."

"Kau bohong ya? Kau bohong tentang kau menyayangiku itu kan? Ya sudah!" Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar. "Mati saja di sini! Aku tidak peduli!" Yunho beranjak ke luar.

Piip.. piip.. piip.. piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipp (?)

Mesin itu menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Yunho terkejut, dan dengan kalut memencet tombol merah di atas tempat tidur jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa lama dokter Yoochun berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong, akhirnya dia keluar dengan wajah hampa.

"Yunho-ssi.. Jaejoong..." kata-katanya tertahan.

"Kenapa dengan adikku? Kalau kau tidak menyembuhkannya, kau kubunuh Park Yoochun!" Yunho menarik kerah baju Yoochun.

"Adikmu harus segera dioperasi." Katanya lagi.

"Lakukan! Lakukan semua yang kau bisa! Selamatkan dia! Aku bahkan belum sempat memanggil namanya! Selamatkan adikku!" tubuh Yunho melorot ke lantai. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yunho masih menangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya saat jaejoong masuk ke ruangan operasi. Changmin dan Junsu yang juga ada di sana hanya memandang kosong ke arah yang berbeda, tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Yunho-yah.." Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Appa? Umma? Kalian di sini?"

"Bagaimana Jaejoong?" tanya ummanya.

"Dia sedang dioperasi.. Aku takut umma.. Dia bahkan belum pernah mendengarku mengatakan saranghae.. Tolong umma.. Bagaimana caranya agar dia selamat.. Selamatkan dia..." Ummanya memeluk Yunho.

"Gwaencanha. Dia akan baik-baik saja.." kata ummanya sambil membelai lembut kepala Yunho.

=*Rn*=

Jaejoong POV

3 Days Later

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali saat cahaya yang sangat terang masuk ke sana. Aku merasakan hangat di tangan kiri dan kananku.

"Joongie.. Sayang.. Ini umma nak.." umma? Ummaku? Bukannya ummaku sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Berarti sekarang aku sudah mati kan? Seulas senyum kusunggingkan. Syukurlah.. Syukurlah kalau aku sudah mati..

"Appa mana umma?" tanyaku sambil masih berusaha membuka mataku. Ah, sinar ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Appa juga ada di sini.. Yunho juga.. Ada Changmin dan Junsu juga.." Yunho? Changmin? Junsu? Aku sebenarnya dimana?

"Jaejoong-ah.. Saranghae.." suara itu.. aku bisa melihatnya sedang menggenggam tangan kananku. Yunho hyung?

"hyung.."

"Saranghae.. Hyung menyayangimu.. Maafkan hyung selama ini selalu jahat padamu.. Hyung hanya takut rasa ini tidak terkontrol dan rasa cintaku padamu berubah jadi rasa cinta pada pasangan.. Maafkan aku Jae.. Aku menyayangimu.." aku tersenyum. Lalu aku melihat dokter Yoochun datang.

"Jaejoong-ah.. Sudah baikan? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa detak jantungku dengan stetoskop. Aku menggeleng.

"Baguslah,.." katanya.

"Jaejoong-ah.. Maafkan appa dan umma juga.. Umma sadar kalau umma tidak mau kehilangan kamu.. Umma sangat menyayangi kamu Jae.. Umma sangat sedih melihat kamu terbaring seperti ini.. cepat sembuh nak.. Umma dan appa menyayangimu.." umma? Appa? Apa ini surga? Kenapa ada begitu banyak kebahagiaan?

Junsu dan Changmin tersenyum melihatku.

"Kami juga menyayangimu, hyung.." kata Changmin. Junsu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Aku kembali menitikkan airmataku. Ah,, aku memang laki-laki payah.

"Saranghae.. Semuanya, aku mencintai kalian.. Terimakasih.." kataku sambil menangis. Yunho hyung memelukku.

"Kita mulai hidup yang baru ya BooJae.. Hyung sangat menyayangimu.. Sangaaat mencintaimu.." Yunho hyung mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Kalau aku tau akan ada akhir yang seperti ini, mungkin dulu aku akan melarang kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan Taecyeon dari sekolah karena aku harus berterimakasih padanya saat ini.. Gara-gara pukulannya dan teman-temannya juga aku bisa menikmati ini, ya kan? Haha.. Apa peduliku lagi? Yang jelas aku memiliki keluarga yang utuh sekarang. Apa lagi yang bisa aku harapkan lebih dari ini?

=*FIN*=

* * *

><p>Yunhonya dikit yah? Iya, soalnya epep ini dibuat dalam sudut pandang Jae.. Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan..<p>

Ini juga epep terpanjang yang pernah aku post dalam satu chapter lho.. ( pengennya berchapter sih, tapi takut ngecewain reader semua, cos aku kalo apdet suka lama)..

Jadi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan..

Jadi, sudikah kiranya reader buat Review?

=Rn=


End file.
